Just When You Think You know Everything
by SnowyEloquence
Summary: It's an E&T! Did Tomoyo see what she thought she saw? Is Eriol really back? On second thought, I'm going to make it an S&S too. Read to find out what's going on! Hope you like it! Please review! discontinued
1. Default Chapter

**_A/N: This is my first CCS fanfic. I mainly support S&S and E&T, but I have nothing against the other pairings. This fanfic is mostly surrounding the topic of E&T...and it takes place near the end of manga. Which means that Eriol, Mizuki, Meilin, and Syaoran are gone. Not gone in this story...they'll come back...sooner or later...maybe...no, I'm not about to give a definite answer. This is dedicated to my friend Jenai who keeps bugging me about E&T. I swear, she's as obsessed about E&T as Tomoyo is obsessed about Sakura. Since this is the prologue, it's going to be short. Now go ahead and enjoy the story. Don't forget to review please!_****__**

**_Disclaimer: I don't think I would be writing fanfiction here if I created Card Captor Sakura and all the stuff inside. I would be out writing my own series! Yeah...as if that'll ever happen..._****__**

**Just When You Think You know Everything**   
_Prologue_

The room was dark except for the lamp by the armchair, and a person was sitting in it, reading a book. The door in front of him opened, and a figure stood in the doorway, casting a shadow on the floor.   
"It's late. Aren't you asleep yet?" The person in the chair asked.   
She shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I'm here only to say goodbye."   
He sat up, his attention now fully attended.   
She answered his unasked question. "I'm going away, and no, don't blame yourself for my departure. It is nothing that you did wrong." She looked out of the window. "We had good times together, and I'll treasure those moments forever. But it is time to move on."   
"What happened to the fairy tale ending we were supposed to live out?" His tone held a hint of pleading in it, but he was never one to beg openly.   
"Perhaps it just wasn't meant to live out in this lifetime." She sighed, like one who was giving up hope.   
He studied her carefully, and said, "You knew this was coming, didn't you? Why didn't you tell me earlier?"   
She smiled sadly. "I didn't want our last days together to be so unhappy."   
"You're not changing your mind." It was a statement, not a question.   
She looked at his downcast face. "We will see each other again. And, as friend or lover, you will still be the most important person in my heart. " She picked up the suitcase by the door. "Goodbye, for now."   
His smile was hollow as she walked out of the door, and out of his life. He leaned back and sighed. "Separation or not, the very irony of it enlightens me. When you think you've got everything figured out, just like that," he snapped his fingers, "another surprise hit you in the face."   
He sat for a while, lost in thought. Then as if he's made up his mind, he called his best friends.   
"It is time," he paused, "to leave this place." _And the memories it contains. _He added silently.   
  
**__**   
**__**


	2. Are my eyes deceiving me? Or does the ca...

**_A/N : Right, time for the author's blabbing again. Hi everyone! Sorry this took so long after the prologue, I had exams to write at school!!! Major bummer. Anyway, I promise this chapter will be more interesting than the prologue (no duh! the prologue was filled with nothing but air!). Wow, for once I didn't plan this fic ahead. Just whatever comes up to mind. Change is inevitable people! Yeah, press the gas pedal and add oil! Here we go!_**

**_More A/N : Sorry...just wanted to remind you to review my story please! Oh and, the italics are flashbacks, just in case you need to know. They might not match because they are taken from both the tv series and the manga series._**

**_Disclaimer : Weren't you paying attention earlier? If you want to sue me you'll have to do better than that. I mean, I already wrote that I don't own CCS in the prologue..._**   
  
  
  


**Just When You Think You Know Everything**   
_Part 1_

"One two three and up! Keep to the rhythm girls!"   
Sakura Kinomoto threw up her baton as the instructor commanded. It twirled in the air and Sakura caught it in her hand. She had finally perfected her catch, and her head had not experienced pain for a long time.   
"Step up left jump! Step two three NOW!"   
On the beat, Sakura leaped over Naoko. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Chiharu do the same. 

_The baton flew up in the air, and landed squarely on her head. Sakura winced. This was a performance! The whole school was watching and so was Yukito! It's so embarressing!_   
_Lunch was so fulfilling. Especially since everyone, including Tomoyo, Syaoran, Yukito and Touya, were there. Flower petals and cherry blossoms drifted down from nowhere. The school was slowly drowning in flower petals._   
_Along with Tomoyo, Sakura flew on her wand using Fly. The flower petals came from the school rooftop, where a girl with curly hair was dancing._   
_"Return to your original form! Clow Card!" The sealed card floated to the ground. Flowery._

Sakura sighed. She had so much fun capturing clow cards, and made so many new friends. Now it was all over.   
After a couple more leaps and jumps, cheerleading practise was over. Sakura said goodbye to Chiharu and Naoko, and went to find Tomoyo, just finishing up choir. Choir practise was running late today, so Sakura waited by the door, and listened to Tomoyo sing with that angelic voice of hers. 

_She ran inside the school when she heard the music instructor screaming Tomoyo's name. The scene she saw scared her. Tomoyo was in the music instructors' arms, clutching her throat. Her voice was gone._   
_Sakura was looking at the piano in the music room. Li came by and together, they headed to the Dadouji residence. For several hours, they thought of ways to cure her._   
_"Don't lose faith, Sakura." Tomoyo wrote._   
_"Song! Present to me the lovely sound of Tomoyo's singing!" Sakura commanded._   
_A pink glow floated into the room. It materialized into Voice._   
_"Return to your original form! Clow Card!" The sealed card floated to the ground. Voice._

Tomoyo greeted Sakura and they started for home.   
Sakura missed the good old card-capturing days. She also missed Eriol, Kaho-sensei, and Meilin, all the people involved with her card-catching. But most of all, she missed Li Syaoran.   
The same held true for Tomoyo. Now that all the cards were captured, she no longer had a chance to video tape Sakura. Occasionally there were times like a festival or something, where she could get out her V-8, but it wasn't as exciting anymore. Not to mention she missed the old Sakura. The Sakura who was jumpy and cheerful everyday, and nothing could get her down. But the Sakura of today was subdued and quiet, missing the one in Hong Kong who left her a year ago.   
These days Sakura rarely said anything. Tomoyo was worried. This simply couldn't go on anymore! There has to be some way to cheer Sakura up, but how?   
Snow started falling. Tomoyo looked upon the white all around her. Then she saw it. On the lamppost was a notice. The fall-ending festival was being held at the temple! This could be her chance!   
"Sakura-chan! Look! There's going to be a festival! Do you want to go?" Tomoyo asked.   
"I don't know Tomoyo-chan..." Sakura started, frowning, thinking of the last time she was at the festival. 

_Sakura and Tomoyo walked along, holding hands. Touya and Yukito followed them._   
_At the shooting range game booth, the pile of toys beside Li kept piling up. _   
_Sparks flew between Touya and Li as they competed each other for the stuffed rabbit doll._   
_The night was quiet and romantic as Sakura and Yukito walked. Petite rays of light drifted all around._   
_"Yukito, I...I..." Sakura couldn't continue._   
_The rays of light revolved around her wand. The feeling of happiness was warm, just like the light around her._   
_"Return to your original form! Clow Card!" The sealed card floated into her hand. Glow._

"Please Sakura-chan! It'll be fun! And we'll invite Chiharu-chan, Rika-chan, and Naoko-chan too! Please?" Tomoyo pleaded.   
Sakura knew Tomoyo was trying very hard to cheer her up. She didn't want to turn down her invitation because she knew it would hurt Tomoyo.   
"Alright Tomoyo-chan, I'll go." Sakura said.   
"Yes! And I'm going to bring my V-8 and tape you!" Tomoyo's eyes got all dreamy and starry. Sakura sweatdropped. 

_Li rang the doorbell. Her father took Li into his room to help him put on his kimono. The kimono Sakura especially made for him. It took her a long time and many bleeding fingers to make. She had to thank him for helping her sort out her breakup with Yukito._   
_They walked down the road together. They met up with Tomoyo, Touya, and Yukito. By the lake, the three of them waited while Touya and Yukito went to get their drinks._   
_The bronze statue came to life and brought damage to the festival. Sakura successfully stopped it by using the Thunder._   
_Tomoyo looked up and saw Eriol in the tree. He smiled down at her. She didn't tell Sakura, but she had a good idea what Eriol was up to. And besides, she trusted him._

The fall-ending festival was crowded with shops and game stands. The five girls walked among them, exclaiming over toys and giggling over accessories.   
Time flew by. At noon, Sakura and her friends decided to have lunch. They walked toward the food court, chatting and laughing.   
Tomoyo smiled. It had been a long time since her best friend was so light-hearted and cheerful.   
She looked through her camera, capturing all of Sakura's emotions.   
Out of the corner of the screen, something caught her eye. Something familiar. A flash of grey.   
Her hand shook, and something inside betrayed her. Was it really...?   
She ripped the V-8 from her eye and scanned the area. It was gone. But she was so sure...   
Tomoyo knew that shade of grey like the back of her hand. There was no mistake about it. And yet...   
Was it possible...?   
"Tomoyo-chan? Are you all right?" Rika asked, concerned.   
"Hmm...? Yes I'm fine, sorry. Now what are we going to eat?" They continued walking, but Tomoyo couldn't resist a glance backwards.   
Did she really see...   
Eriol?   
Was he really back?   


_To be continued...___

**End of Part 1** ****

**_A/N : Sorry, does it seem kinda rushed? I took the opportunity of spring break to finish this chapter. I really can't find time at all. So did you like it? The next chapter will be up soon! (hopefully...) And I am running out of ideas. If you have any suggestions, please tell me. Also, if you would like some S+S in this story (cuz I'm considering taking it out) please say so in the review. I could use some encouragement! Thanks for reading this!_**   
  
  
  



End file.
